After House of Hades
by Sam-DaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: The rest of the seven have defeated Gaia. They find Percy and Annabeth, and they all return to camp. What happens two weeks after? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1  
Percys POV

I groggily tried to blink my eyes open. My whole body oozed in pain, being weighed down like a rock. I tried to coordinate myself with my surroundings. Then I remembered. Annabeth.

I started to panic as I urged my self to turn my neck. I saw her lying next to me, on her side, with her hair over her shoulder. I bit my lip to fight back the pain as I tried to look up.

I was filled with a little hope when I saw light coming from the end of the tunnel. Annabeth's passed out figure lay next to me, looking peaceful, but as soon as she woke she would be evolved in pain again.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard something. My ears pricked as I tried to make out the noises. I adjusted my hearing and heard the familiar voices. "I can sense them!" I heard Nico's voice. I welled with a bit of determination.

If I wanted to get out, if I wanted us to get out alive, I had to get up and find the source of the voices. I bit back a sob as I hoisted myself up. My screams came out, unable to keep the pain in.

I pulled myself up, and sat up. Rolling onto my knees I slid an arm under Annabeth's back, and my other arm anger her knees. I but my lip again, pain erupting through every limb and vein in my body.

I managed to make it to the entrance of the cave, the light making my head go dizzy, when I collapsed. "Help." I croaked out, lungs and throat on fire. There was a bit of shuffling about but no one came. "Help." I said, a bit louder, but my lungs ached again.

My vision, still blurred by the sudden sight of light, started to clear and I saw some figures running towards us. "Percy! Annabeth!" I heard Hazel shout. When they came a few meters from us they stopped.

Pipers POV

We all stopped when we finally saw them. We had expected them to look bad after we found them, but not like this. Annabeth was passed out, scratches bruises everywhere and her ankle looking a bit limp, but not as bad as Percy.

He was sweating, cuts, bruises and burns everywhere, there was some blood dripping from his abdomen, and he looked like he hadn't slept in ages. "Percy." Hazel said again, snapping out of the trance first and moving forward.

She kneeled down to help Percy but he put his hand up and winced. "An- Annabeth f-first." He croaked, his voice like sand paper. "You also need hel-" she tried again but he said louder. "Hazel, I c-can't lose h-her." She sighed and nodded.

"Leo, get a stretcher please." She said. He rushed off and came back. The guys got Annabeth on a stretcher and we all started towards the ship, Jason and I helping Percy to the infirmary with her.

She peeled her eyes open as we lay her on a bed in the infirmary. "P-Percy. Where..." She said, her voice barely a whisper. He moved forward. She let out a breath closing her eyes.

She opened them and noticed the spot where his abdomen was bleeding. He propped himself up against the wall with one hand. His throat made a gurgling sound and he bent over.

He coughed up blood, making me pale. "Percy." Annabeth said, reaching out for him but pulling back when she felt pain. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Help her, please." He said, leaning against the wall. He looked up at me and I saw it in his eyes. The pain, exhaustion, pleading. I nodded and we asked the boys to go out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2  
Annabeth's POV

I was a little better, after two days of having been found. We were on the Argo II again, on the way home. Gaia has been defeated. All the news sent relief through me. Jason, Leo and Frank joined me and the girls in the infirmary.

They sat down with a sigh. "He's still blacked out." Frank said. I squeezed me eyes shut and bit back a little sob. "Annabeth?" Piper asked, in concern. I opened my eyes, the tears dissolving again. "I'm fine." I said, my voice soft.

There was a knock at the door and Percy came in. I found myself getting up and giving him a big hug. He sat on the edge of my bed, and I went and got a bucket and a sponge.

The other stayed quiet. I kind of forgot they were there. I stood in front of him, and cut the shirt off. Peeling it away, there were cuts and bruises and burn a lover his chest and back.

I started scrubbing at his chest, my back to the others. I put some nectar over the cleaned part and carried on cleaning him up. "You're an idiot." I said, breaking the silence.

"You didn't have to shield me for everything." I said. He winced as I got some pieces of rock out his arm. "I couldn't lose you Annabeth." He said, his throat rough. I handed him a glass of nectar and he drank it. "And if I lost you?" I asked.

He looked down and I shook my head. "Dinner time! Come get your-" we all heard Coach Hedge say, but he stopped shouting when he came inside the infirmary. "Perseus! Put your shirt back on! No more of this funny business!" He said, scowling us.

Despite being in pain, we all laughed. Piper and Hazel helped me finish cleaning up Percy before we all went through. He had to sit with his shirt off to let the nectar soak in. He had a big bandage over his stomach.

We sat down and all started eating. "So Leo, update on our journey home." Jason said, leaning back in his chair. "Should get home in the next four days." He said, happily drumming on the table with his knife and fork.

I kept looking up at Percy. He was still a little pale, but didn't look so dead. He looked up and attempted a smile, but I saw through it and saw his pain. I saw it in his eyes, the usual calm emerald green looking like a stormy sea.

"Percy, are you, uh, okay?" Frank asked, warily as he sensed Percys usual happy aura saddened. He shrugged, still picking at his food. Seeing him the light properly, I could see a burn on his cheek and scratched on his arm and chest. And there was big claw marks starting from his collarbone down his back.

"Did your mom not teach you to not play with your food?" Leo said, in a joking tone to lighten the mood. Percy put down his fork and stood up. "I'm, uh, not hungry." He said. I couldn't help feeling a lump rise in my throat as he turned and I saw the big scratch marks down his back. "I tried reaching for his hand but he carried on walking.

The others were looking at me, asking silently through their eyes what was wrong. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I should go check on him." I said, standing and limping after him with my healing ankle.

I found him on the deck. He had a robe thrown on and he was holding himself up with the railing. "Percy?" I asked, my voice soft as I walked to him. I stood next to him for a while, waiting for him to speak.

"It hurts everywhere." He said, choking back a sob. I was taken a back. For the pain to be so much that he was actually sobbing meant that it was really bad. "I couldn't let you get hurt, Annabeth. If that happened, and you died, I would never forgive myself." He's said, his voice cracking.

"I was so afraid I would lose you." I said, finding myself crying. He looked up at me and pulled me into his arms. Even though he flinched, he didn't let go. Him holding me in his arms made me realize how fragile I was just below the surface.

Going through that experience, I tried to seem like nothing was wrong. But those two days Percy had refused help, I lay in the infirmary, having to bear the nightmares on my own. And holding it in made me weak fragile, vulnerable.

I needed him most, but he was out of reach. He pulled away and took my hand in his. We went to his room, and got in bed. He pulled me to his sore chest. "Night." I said. He kissed my cheek in return and I felt sleep overtake me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp 3  
Percys POV

When I woke up, I watched Annabeth's peaceful face as she slept. The pain in my body had subsided, dulled so much that it was only a mild pain. Annabeth started to contort her face, and I knew something was wrong.

She started to sweat and shake. I quickly woke her up, knowing she was having a nightmare. I put my hand over her mouth, to dull her scream that came with her wake.

She was gasping for air, like a fish out of water. "Annabeth, calm down." I said softly, as it stroked her cheek. She calmed down and blinked a few times. "Nightmare?" I asked, and she nodded. She rested her head in her hands, after sitting up.

She wiped at her eyes. She didn't say anything, just got up and went to splash her face. "I'm going to have a shower." She said, then went out the door. I got up and decided to do the same.

The hot water hurt my sore skin, but it was relieving. I washed my hair and rinsed it. I got out the shower, getting dressed in socks, long track suit pants and carrying a clean shirt.

I saw that it was only six o clock in the morning, so the others,wouldn't be up. I went through to the infirmary, to get a new bandage, and was surprised to see Piper and Hazel cleaning it up.

"Morning." Piper said, and I saw Hazel blushing a little due to me not wearing a shirt. "Morning." I said, giving them a smile. "Just came to get a new bandage." Piper smiled and said, "Sit and I'll put a new one on for you."

I thanked her and sat down. Hazel checked my back. "It's looking better, but I should probably put more nectar on." She said. She got some nectar and Piper came back. She kneeled down and dabbed some nectar on my stomach where I had been sliced open.

She put the bandage on and stood up, examining my chest. "You still sore?" She asked. I shrugged, "Not much anymore, only my back and stomach but otherwise all good." I said.

Hazel finished with my back and nodded. I waited for a minute of two then pulled my shirt on. They cleaned everything else and we all went to the lounge. We lay on the chairs, and I looked at the pictures of camp. I missed it so much.

"Morning!" Said an overly happy Leo, with an annoyed looking Jason and Frank. "Leo, shut up." Jason said, sighing as he plopped down next to Piper and put an arm around her shoulder. Frank sat next to Hazel and they held each other's hands.

"Where is Annabeth? Thought she would be the first on up and ready for the day?" Leo asked, smiling at me. My smile fell a little, remembering her dream. "She had a nightmare, was a bit shaken up when she woke up." I said. He nodded.

Piper bit her lip. "Is she okay?" She asked. "I'm fine." Annabeth said, walking in and sitting next to me. "Morning." Hazel said, trying to bring back the happy mood. "Morning Hazel." Annabeth said, giving her a smile.

"So our course has sped up, and we are only two days away from camp." Leo said, happily. We all got a bit excited. We went and had breakfast. After that, we went to the deck to relax a bit.

I had my arm around Annabeth, who leaned into my side because of her ankle. Piper and Jason were standing across from us and Hazel and Frank were sitting down. Leo was bouncing about, unable to contain his excitement.

"Leo!" Piper shouted. He stopped to look at her. "Calm down!" She said,chuckling at her friend. We all laughed as he continued to bounce around. I took out my pen and uncapped Riptide.

I grabbed a cloth from Leo's tool belt and cleaned off the golden dust off the blade. Annabeth tensed next to me. I looked at her and she let out her breath again. I gave a reassuring smile and capped my sword again.

Tossing Leo his cloth again, I wrapped my arm around Annabeth again. "Where are the monsters?! I know Kung fu!" Coach shouted, appearing on deck with his club. "No monsters Hedge." Annabeth said, sighing at the old satyr.

He eyed Percy and I. He lifted my arm from Ananbeths shoulder and pushed us apart slightly. "No wonder your mother doesn't approve of... This." He said, gesturing to us. She laughed, like she hadn't in a long time.

"You say that like I really care how she see's Percy." She said, wiping tears from laughing from my eyes. The satyr shrugged and went back downstairs. I sighed looking out at the sea. Even though I disliked her and vice versa, it kind of hurt that she didn't care what her mom said about me.

"Come on Perce, you can't be offended by her." Annabeth said, nudging me. I gave her an incredulous look. "She's your mother, how can I not be." She sighed and shook her head. "We 'll talk later." She said.

I shrugged and wrapped and arm around her again. We all relaxed in the morning sun. It was good to be getting back to our usuals.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp 4  
Percys POV

I paced the deck, my anxiety ready to burst. "I can see camp!" Leo shouted, jumping up and down again. I rn to the railing, spotting the camp not too far away. The conch horn was blown, probably signaling our arrival.

Leo lowered the Argo II onto the huge field. There were shouts of joy and campers going crazy. Annabeth joined me at my side. "Don't worry." She said, lacing our fingers. I gave her a wide smile and we joined the others.

"Ready?" Leo asked. We all nodded and he let down the gangplank. We kept Leo go down first, which he practically went running down. Piper and Jason went down with Frank and Hazel. They all received congrats and hugs and shouts.

Annabeth and I walked down and there were shouts everywhere. I got tackled to the ground by Grover. "Peeercy!" He bleated. He helped me up, and I laughed at him. Although a little blood showed through the bandage which could be seen through my white shirt, I didn't care.

"Perseus! Annabeth!" I heard. Chiron say. We gave him bug hugs. I got jumped on by Travis and Connor and all my old friends. The crowd kind of parted and I saw my mom and Paul. I ran forward, giving my mom a hug. I was slightly lidpfting her off the ground.

"Percy!" She cried into my shoulder. She kissed my cheek, rambling about how I must never leave her like that again. I laughed and agreed not to. She noticed Annabeth and gave her a big hug. I gave Paul a hug too. "I'm so happy to see you again Percy." He said, patting my shoulder.

I gave him and smile and we turned to the girls. "Everyone! Lunch in the pavilion!" Chiron announced. And everyone went that way. Mom, Paul and the rest of the seven sat with me at my table. "Mom, Paul, please meet my friends who went on the quest with me and saved my butt like a million times." I said, gesturing to my friends.

They all introduced each other and shook hands. We all ate lunch and went back to the field. "Paul and I can't stay much longer, but we will see you, hopefully at home again." Mom said.

"I'm just going to go say thank you to Chiron." Paul said and went off. "You're so grown up now." Mom said, tears in her eyes and she ran her thumb over scratches on my face. I chuckled and gave her a big hug.

"See you soon." I said. We all said goodbye and they left. Annabeth gave me a hug. "How you feeling?" She asked, smiling at me. I breathed in the scent of camp and strawberries as I looked around my home.

"Amazing." I said, feeling redound happiness. We all laughed and spent the afternoon catching up with fellow campers. "Yeah, so right when he refused that he needed help he goes and coughs up blood." Leo said, explaining to some campers about them finding us.

"Oh em gee! Are you, like, okay now?" An Aphrodite girl asked. I chuckled and nodded. He continued his story.

Annabeth had disappeared off with her cabin, catching up on stuff. Later in the evening, at the camp fire, we told them a bit about our journey. And bed time I leaned against Annabeth's cabin door. Knocking, one of her siblings noticed me and called Annabeth over.

She gave me a little smile and I asked, "Will you be fine?" She nodded, us both feeling her siblings eyes on us. I kissed her forhead and said, "Sweet dreams." She closed the door and I went back to my cabin, feeling worried she might have another dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Chp 5  
Malcolm's POV

I was woken from my sleep when I heard someone screaming. I got up quickly and saw it was Annabeth. "Annabeth!" I said, shaking her as our siblings started to get up. She awoke, gasping for air. She leaned over the side of the bed and puke next to her bed.

"Amelia, help her splash her face." I said, then rushed out the cabin. I ran to Percy's cabin. I knocked loudly, and heard shuffling from inside. Percy opened his door, shirtless and long pajama pants and socks on with disheveled hair.

"Annabeth." I said, catching my breath. He paled a little and ran off with me behind him. We both ran in and he went over to her bed where she was sobbing. He pulled her in his arms and she sobbed into his chest.

She fell back to sleep and he pulled the cover over her. "Did you get her pregnant?" One of the smaller siblings asked. He looked a little confused and I asked, still half asleep, "You slept with her?"

He looked even more confused now. "Wha-" he tried but one of the younger girls said, "How dare you take advantage of a daughter of Athena!?" She pointed her dagger at Percy, and I saw realization cross his face.

"One," He said, looking a bit angry. "I would never take advantage of her. And two, the fact that you, Malcomn, even thought that was the case is unbelievable. Just because our parents are rivals doesn't mean I'm the bad guy." One of the other siblings scoffed and said, "I don't know why she dates such an idiot." He gritted his teeth but didn't say anything. He walked passed us but stopped at the door.

"Just remember I was the one who fell into Tartarus for her. Not to look like her hero who just wanted the benefits after." Then he left, shutting the door behind him. I felt really bad. I'm blaming it on the lack of sleep due to worrying about Annabeth. I decided to get my sleep back so I could sort things out in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6  
Annabeth's POV

I was a little nervous when I woke up, knowing I probably woke them all up last night. But I was so tired I couldn't stay awake. I just blacked out again. But I did remember puking.

At breakfast, I got my food and scraped some of the meal into the Heath as a offering for my mother. When I sat down I said to my cabin, "I'm sorry about last night. I've been having problems with dreams of when we were in Tartarus." I said.

"I called Percy. He came and then you blacked out." Malcomn said. All the cabin seemed to stiffen a bit and look nervous and agitated. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

I glanced across at Percy and saw him alone at his table picking at his food. "Excuse me." I said, got my plate and went off to sit with him. I plopped down across from him and he looked up. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, giving him a little smile.

He cleared his throat and said, "Not really hungry. I have to go teach now." He stood up, and left. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was he avoiding me? I was nearly finished with my food so ate the last few spoonfuls of oats and went off to teaching Greek Mythology.

I kept glancing at the arena where Percy was teaching. When I finished all the lessons for the day, it was lunch. Percy, yet again, ate alone and finished as quickly as possible.

I was walking with some of my siblings to the arena as we were going practice, and Percy was just finishing up his lone training. "Hey." I said, touching his arm and giving him a smile. He nodded, glanced at my siblings and carried on walking.

I pulled him back, my siblings putting their things down. "What is wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but then said, "Why did you pick me to date?" I was confused. "What do yo-" I started but he interrupted.

"When you could have dated someone smart, or from another god, why did you chose someone 'stupid' like me?" He asked. I saw a flash of hurt go through his eyes but as soon as it came it went.

"You're not stupid." I said, still confused. He scoffed and started walking backwards. "Yet you tell me it all the time." He carried on walking and I stood, shocked. "What's wrong?" Amelia asked me, reminding me they were still there.

I shook my head and got on with training. Although I was a little distracted. When we were finished and were gathering our things, Malcomn cleared his throat. "I'm, Annabeth? Um, Percy might be mad at us. For something we said to him." He said, nervously, yet he was older then me by two years.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What did you say?" I asked, warily. He turned to Sandy, who said, "We might have assumed the reason you puked was because you were pregnant." I was taken aback.

"I was tired, so kind of asked him if it was true." Malcomn explained. "Which ended in Melissa saying how date he take advantage of you, and she pointed her dagger at him."

I sat down, trying to process it. "He got a bit angry and said he would never do that and that he was angry that I even thought of that as an option. Daniel said that he didn't know why you dated such an idiot. He said about falling into Tartarus for you and not because he wanted to look like a hero boyfriend or whatever and stormed out." Malcomn said, looking a little embarrassed. "We never knew he did that for you."

I felt a lump form in my throat. He was still vulnerable, still in bad shape from having always used himself as a shield to protect me. "How could you suggest that?" I asked, getting angry at what they said. "Annabeth, it was a mistake. We kind of were woken up in the middle of the night." He said.

I glared at Daniel. "He is not an idiot. If you had been there and seen what he did for me." I said, my voice cracking. I felt the lump well more. I swallowed it and said, "Fix this." I walked off and tried to calm down during my free time.

A little later I over heard Malcomn, Amelia, Daniel and Sandy talking with Percy. "We're just really sorry for the whole thing." Amelia said. I heard Percy sigh. "Percy, I know I should have trusted you more. It's just, she's my little sister. And I don't want her getting hurt."

"Apology accepted." He said. I smiled and waited till they had left. I walked towards Percy, who had his back to me and was looking out at the lake. "Because things would be easy." I said, standing next to him and looking out at the lake.

He gave me a confused side glance and asked, "What?"

"Earlier you asked why I chose you from many other guys. Because things would be easy." I said. He didn't respond. "I only call stupid sometimes because you put your life on the line for something we always end up laughing about."

He chuckled and pulled me into his arms, looking down at me. "Part of the contract on dating me." I tapped my chin, playfully, as if in thought. "Eh, what the heck." I dsaid, then leaned in and kissed him.


	7. Olympus and a blessing

Chp 7  
Percys POV

Besides the drama with the first day back, everything seemed like it used to before I went missing. I was currently training with Chiron. He was helping me with getting back in shape.

There were some of the youngers watching, some taking tips. "Happy to know you haven't lost your touch." He said, take a drink of water. There was a golden flash and I covered my eyes till it faded.

I opened my eyes and saw the one person I didn't want to even think about. "Perseus." She said, looking at me with amusement. "Want do you want?" I asked, biting my tongue to avoid cursing in Greek at her.

"Perseus! Manners." Chiron said, giving me a stern look. I rolled my eyes and waited for her response. "Well don't give me that look. Not like I did anything terrible." She said.

I felt shock and anger fill me. I clenched my fists but Chiron noticed. "Percy." He said, warningly. "Like you didn't do anything terrible?" I asked, ignoring Chiron. "You stole nine months of my freaking life! And you say you didn't do anything terrible? I'm sure your plan went exactly how you wanted." I said, spitting angry inside but bringing off only mild anger.

She rolled her eyes. "Not really, I was hoping you would forget Athena's daughter. Annabelle or something." She said, waving her hand. "Annabeth." I corrected. "You know you are just like your father, stubborn." She said. I gave her a forced smile. "I've been told." I said.

"Well I didn't come here to hear your complaints. I came to invite you and the rest of the prophecy to Olympus tomorrow evening for a chance to thank you. Dress formal, not like... That." With that she flashed out. I gaped where she had been standing.

"Perseus, what did I tell you about trying to make amends with the gods that hate you?" Chiron said. I turned to him. "Chiron, you can't possibly think I could forgive her for what she did, do you?" He sighed and patted my shoulder, but I winced as that was where a claw mark, that ran down my back, started.

"We wouldn't be standing here is she hadn't." He said. I grumbled and capped my sword. I remembered the other younger demigods. "Um, Percy! Can you give me a tip!" One of the little girls with a note book and pen asked. "Don't get on the bad sides of gods." I said to her, trying for a smile then walking off. They all chuckled and I went off to tell the others.

~The next evening~

We all waited in the elevator. The girls were all wearing knee length dresses and sandals. Us guys were in suits, trying to keep to the formal dress code. Annabeth grumbled again. "Come on, you look really nice." I said, smiling at her.

She glared at me and I chuckled. She absolutely hated dresses. And she had to borrow one from Aphrodite cabin. "Piper, I don't know how i let you talk me into this." She said, crossing her arms. "Charm speak." Piper said, smiling widely. I put my hand on her back and she let out a tiny gasp, due to my cold hand on the warm skin of her back, due to the low back dress she had.

I smirked and she rolled her eyes, but I saw her blush. When the elevators opened, we stepped out. I laced my fingers with Annabeth's. "Percy?" Hazel asked. I turned and saw her and Frank looking nervous. "It's fine, don't worry." I said, reassuring them they would be fine in Greek domain.

When we arrived at the big throne room, the gods were all chatting away. Aphrodite noticed my and Annabeth enter the room and she squealed. The gods all sat up right and Zeus addressed us. "Seven demigods. Thank you for coming. We couldn't thank you enough for all you have done to help in the war."

He said. He looked over to his son with his hand in the daughter of Aphrodites. He settled his eyes on the Romans. "So you must be the daughter of Pluto and the son of Mars. What are your names?" He asked. "I'm Frank and this is Hazel." Frank said, gesturing to himself and Hazel.

They all thanked us again and went into human size, showing us through to a big ballroom type thing. I was talking with the others in a group together when I got called over by Athena. "Annabeth!" I said, nervousness in my hushed tone. "What did I do?"

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "May be the fact that you have your hand on my bare skin?" She said. I snatched my hand from her back waist and quickly went over, hearing the others chuckling.

"Athena." I said, bowing a little. She nodded her head and cleared her throat. "I wanted to thank you, for protecting my daughter. As much as it pains me to say it, as I do not see eye to eye with your father, I give you my blessing." I thanked her and she waved me off.

I returned to my friends and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Guess who got your blessing?" I said, excitedly. She smiled widely but didn't say anything. We all laughed. The satyrs and tree nymphs were playing some music, so I asked, "Wamt to dance?"

I extended my hand to Annabeth and she took it. We went and slow danced for a bit, Frank and Hazel dancing as well as Pioer and Jason. Leo asked to dance with Piper for a while and they did so.

"I love you so much." I said to Annabeth. She smiled up at me and gave me a quick peck. We went back to where we had been standing. We were all looking for our two week vacation in Montauk in two days.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp 8  
Pipers POV

I smiled as we followed Percy down the beach. He said Poseidon had a beach house he would lend them for their vacation. When we arrived, we all gaped a bit, the house was quite big. He opened up and went in. We all followed.

We all chose a room down the long corridor. On the left there was Hazel, Annabeth and my rooms, that had interleaving doors. On the right there was the guys rooms, with interleaving doors.

We all unpacked then went to explore the house. I found the beautiful movie room, lounge, kitchen and bathrooms. We all met back in the lounge, and found Annabeth studying the ceilings. She looked down and smiled.

"Look at it!" She said, gesturing to the design of the inside of the house. Percy laughed out loud. "Architecture radars are needed to be turned off for this mini vacation!" He said, chuckling. She chuckled and shook her head. "Shut up." She said.

"So, I think we should spend a day just relaxing." Leo said, plopping down on a couch. "Leo, we can't laze around all the time." Jason said. "Isn't this a vacation?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Jason just rolled his eyes and left it.

"What's the time?" Hazel asked. "Three o' clock." Annabeth said, leaning against the couch. "Well what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked, walking towards the beautiful stocked up kitchen. Percy gasped and ran to the cupboards, digging through it for something.

He let out a sigh of relief, and held up a bottle of blue food coloring. "Its fine, we got blue." He said, making us all laugh. It ended with me cooking a lovely chicken salad for them, and a normal salad for myself.

"We need to fill you with Burger King!" Leo said, looking at my plate. I screw up my face and said, "No thank you." He decided, after a while of argueing with me, that I wasn't going to.

We decided to have an early night, to have a fun filled next two weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far. Just one reply to a review.**

**pjo-guardgeek: I wish! Sadly it only comes out next year June in South Africa BUT my uncle is coming out from SF and he got me the book for Christmas! Yay!**

Chp 9  
Jason's POV

I was woken with Leo knocking on my door. "Rise and Shine!" He said, waltzing in. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I got out bed and put on shorts and a t shirt. I made sure my hair, although was short, looked neat.

I went out the room with Leo, catching Frank as he went out his room. We went through and saw Percy and Annabeth asleep on the couch. He had his arm around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Should we wake them?" Frank asked, keeping his voice soft.

Leo walked over to them and shouted in Percys ear, "Wakey Wakey love birds!" They both jumped up, Annabeth falling off the side of the couch. "Geez Leo!" Percy said, getting up and helping Annabeth up. Hazel came through and asked, "Why are you shouting Leo?"

Piper came right after her. "Love birds were crashed out on the couch." He said, smiling at them then going off to the couch. "Makes me wonder what makes them so tired." He said, a cheeky smirk on his face. "Leo!" We all shouted.

Hazel fanned her face, scandalized from having lived in a different century. "It's not- I mean we weren't-" Annabeth tried, but was stuttering as she blushed bright red. Percy couldn't contain his laughter. Annabeth slapped his arm and he rubbed it.

"No, we were just talking earlier. Fell asleep." He explained. I was surprised as Percy made pancakes, blue ones too. They were really good. "Where did you learn to cook?" Frank asked, swallowing a bite full.

"My mom." He said, smiling. We all smiled and finished up breakfast. Annabeth was going to spend the day inside, reading, Leo was going to play with his Archimedes sphere and the movie room, and Percy said he was going to spend the day with the fish around the area.

I caught up with Piper, my sunglasses on my head, as she was walking out the house. "Hey, what you going to do?" I asked, smiling at her. She smiled back and said, "Just going to explore the area, might find something interesting." She said, kissed my cheek and carried on walking. I tingled when she kissed me, losing my memory for a moment before remembering what I was going to ask.

"Do you mind if I tag along?" I asked. She chuckled. "Of course." She said. I smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. I saw her blush a little. We walked down the beach, till we found a little shady area. We sat down and just enjoyed the view.

"Piper, this is working, right?" I asked, my thoughts slipping out my mouth. She looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Us." I said. She bit her lip, looking nervous. "Why, don't you think it's working out?" She asked.

"No, I do. I'm just not very good with this relationship stuff. I don't know." I said, blushing from saying it. She sighed. "It would work out, but I guess because you lost you memory, at we stressed, then went on the quest, and Reyna.." She trailed off after saying the name.

"Pipes, I told you, there was t anything going on between us. She liked me more than friends, but I only liked her as a friend." I said. She looked down at her hands, and didn't respond.

I turned to her a cupped her cheek, pulling her face to mine. Kissing her made me feel all giddy again. I pulled away, and saw her looking too shocked for words. "I don't want Reyna, I want you." She shook her head and blinked a couple times. "Uh." Was all she managed to say, making me laugh.

She smiled and kissed me again. I felt more adrenaline than I did when I flew. "I love you." The words slipped out my mouth, without me being able to stop them. We were both shocked for a moment and then she gave me a smile. "I love you too." She said, her voice soft but strong.

I pulled her closer into my side. We talked for a while, kissed a few times, before I checked the time again. It was already quarter past one. We hurried back to see Frank, Percy and Leo fighting over a taco with Hazel trying to break up the fight on the ground while Annabeth rubbed her temple.

"Guys!" She shouted, making them all stop. She pulled Percy up, and Hazel helped Frank up. Leo just stood up. "I think you kind of forgot what you were fighting for." She said, her tone annoyed as she gestured to the squished taco on the floor.

"What did we miss?" Piper asked, smiling at them. Annabeth sent a glance at the taco on the ground before saying, "You missed three guys acting like three year olds for a flipping taco." She said, flatly.

Percy winked at us, Annabeth not noticing. "So I propose we have a bit of a movie night tonight!" Leo said, bouncing up and down excitedly. We all agreed before going off again. Piper yawned and said, "I think I'm going to have an afternoon nap to prepare for Leo's movie night." She said, kissed my cheek then went to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10  
Leo's POV

I got up early again, despit having watched movies till three in the morning after the others all crashed at around midnight. I was eating some chocolate for breakfast when they all started to come in. Piper sighed at me. "Eating chocolate for breakfast isn't healthy." She said, in her motherly way.

I stuck my tongue out and finished the slab. They all had eggs on toast, which Hazel made, and orange juice. Annabeth and Percy stood up, and I was surprised to see her in some shorts and a loose, see through ish top. She had her hair in a messy bun and sunglasses on her head.

"We're going to be on the beach." She said, their fingers laced. Percy grabbed his sunglasses and they gave a little wave before going off. "Love birds." I muttered under my breath. The rest chuckled. "Leave them Leo." Hazel said, smiling.

Piper finished her breakfast and went out the kitchen, looking through the big double doors leading onto the beach. "Oh my gods!" She said, gaping at the door. "Annabeth's wearing a bikini!" She said.

For some reason, we were all compelled to have a look. I guess because it was so rare to see her in even a dress, that a bikin was way out the picture. She was wearing a light blue bikini, her shorts on but her top off on her towel.

She had a really good figure, and was nice and tanned. She threw her head back, laughing at something Percy said. If I wasn't so scared of her and if I didn't have respect for her or Percy, I would say she was really hot. Oh well.

Percys POV

I chuckled as she threw her head back laughing. I wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. "I still can't believe you don't mind wearing a bikini yet hate dresses!" I said, throwing my hands up. "What? I want to get my tan back, so I don't look sickly pale." She said.

I decided not to question it, my inner teenager guy coming out as I liked seeing her in a bikini. I shook those thoughts away and lay on our towels for a bit. I liked watching her read, the concentration and thought in her eyes and in her face. It made her look older than she was.

Yet it made her look even more beautiful, if that was possible. A strand of hair fell into her face, but she blew it away. Sensing my eyes on her, she looked up from her book and gave me a smile. "Sorry, it's interesting to watch you reading." I said, blushing a little.

She chuckled. "How?" She asked, putting the book down and looking up at me, as I was on my stomach and she was on her back. "Your concentration, the way it makes you look so much older. But even more beautiful." I said.

She blushed a little, smiling to her self. I could sense her denying that she was beautiful inwardly. She looked away, but I cupped her cheek and moved her face gently to look at me. "Hey." I said, chuckling at her.

"You're beautiful, don't forget that." She shook her head, reaching for her book. "I'm serious." I said, drawing her eyes back to mine. "I don't know how I got so lucky." She bit her lip, making me feel thirteen again.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" She said, making me chuckle. "Do I look like I'm just saying that?" I joked, making her laugh. I leaned down, kissing her. She returned it, her thumb lightly brushing my cheek. We pulled away for a second, our noses and foreheads still touching. "I love you Percy, more than you can ever imagine."

I smiled, and kissed her again. We pulled away and she went back to her book, and I watched the clouds above for a bit. "I'm gonna get something to drink. You want anything?" I asked Annabeth. She thought for a a moment. "Water please." She said, smiling at me. I leaned down, kissing her. She pulled lightly brushed her hand against my cheek. "Be right back." I mumbled on her lips, got up and went inside.

I walked inside the big open doors, walking towards the kitchen that connected with the lounge. "Mr Jackson, enjoying your girlfriends clothing choice?" I heard an all too familiar Leo ask, practically seeing his smirk in my mind.

I turned and saw the rest of the them through a pillows at him. "Hey!" He said, most of them hitting his face. "Leo!" Piper said, making Hazel blush like mad. "Not like you weren't thinking the same thing!" He protested. I felt all their eyes on me as a smirk came onto my face. I felt two pillows hitting me, and the guys laughing.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend!" I protested, giving them their pillows back. "Sorry Hazel." I said, tapping her knee. Frank chuckled at Hazel. We looked to the doors as Annabeth came in. "Bathroom quick." She said, kissing my cheek then going down the corridor. I smiled after her. I went to go get our drinks.

"So what's happening after our break?" Piper asked, as I sat and waited in the lounge with them. "What do you mean?" I asked, putting the glasses down. Piper looked to her hands before looking up. "Did Annabeth say anything about going back to San Francisco?" She asked.

I felt my heart ache a little. "Um, we haven't talked about it." I said, clearing my throat. Annabeth came in, smiling at us. I stood up, smiling at her. "You guys know where we are." I said, then we left. We sipped our drinks as we lay on the warm sand.

I stood up, out stretching my hand, and said, "Let's swim now!" She chuckled and took it, pulling off her shorts. I grabbed her and around the waist from behind and ran with her to the water, her laughing and insisting for me to put her down.

I let her down and splashed her with water. "Percy!" She said, a wide smile on her face. She came running after me, splashing me with water. We were both soaked, our hair dripping. She was a couple steps away, knee deep in water. She couldn't have looked more beautiful.

Water was dripping from her hair, she was smiling at me with her dazzling white teeth and her grey eyes shone with happiness. I took the couple steps forward, and slung my arms around her waist. "How did I get so lucky?" I asked, and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I leaned down, and kissed her. I lifted her off the sea bed a little. She smiled into the kiss, kissing me back with an open mouthed kiss. She pulled away and cupped my cheek, rubbing her thumb on it. "I ask myself the same thing." She said, smiling up at me. I smiled and kissed her again.

A wave came up, crashing over us. We surfaced, laughing our heads off. "And there goes the romantic mood." She said, laughing as we lay in the shallow water. I pulled her close to me, still lying in the water. I kissed her, and said, "It couldn't have been better."

We got out, her ringing her hair and we dried already. She tied up her wet hair and we went inside. It was already half one. "You guys are just in time for my original nachos." Leo said, and said something in Spanish. "This is really good." Jason said, wiping the sides of his mouth with a serviette.

Annabeth and Hazel washed the plates. "I'm nearly done my book so I'll see you guys when I'm finished." Annabeth said, gave me a peck and went to her room. I ended up spending my afternoon napping. But I still bothered about the events that will follow the end of our mini vacation.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp 11  
Hazels POV

I bounced down the corridor, in a good mood. "Hazel?" I heard Leo ask. I turned and saw him leaning against his door frame, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry." I said, still in a really bouncy mood. Piper walked out her room and knocked on Jason's door. "Wakey Wakey." She said. A moment or two later he came out.

Frank appeared as well. They were all in their doorways. I knocked on Annabeth's door. I peaked my head in and saw the covers all ready done up. "Probably with Percy." I said, closing the door. We all walked to the kitchen and saw her sitting on the kitchen counter with him trying to talk to her.

"I'll just be a second." She complained. "Annabeth." He moaned. She carried on sketching something. He suddenly took the papers and she looked at him. "Give it!" She moaned. He ran off but she ran after him, jumping on his back. She tried to reach out for it but he outstretched his arms, making it harder for her to get the papers.

"Piper! Tell him to give it back!" She said, looking up at us. "Percy." Piper said, sighing. "One, she is supposed to be relaxing." He said, putting her papers down, and she jumped off his back. "And two, I didn't get a morning kiss." He said, sounding like a kid that didn't get their sweet. She kissed his cheek and went back to her drawings.

We all had breakfast and decided to split up. We had another week left of our holiday. "Hey!" Frank said, smiling at me. He sat down on the sand next to me. "I'm really glad I met you." I said, breaking the silence. He looked shocked but then calmed down again.

"I'm happy I met you too, Hazel." He said, lacing our fingers. I pushed away my blush. I leaned forward and kissed him, making me feel all giddy. He kissed me back, and we pulled away. We both were rosy cheeked. We just sat on the Sam, enjoying each other's company.


	12. Chapter 12

Chp 12  
Pipers POV

We had four days left of our vacation. Everyone has been relaxed and happy. We didn't bring up who is going where afterwards yet, but I decided not to worry about it.

We were all relaxing out on the beach with a camp fire. Leo strummed a song on his guitar as we all relaxed with our marshmallows on a stick. Percy tapped his foot to the beat of the song, with his arm around Annabeth, who was smiling and leaning into his chest.

Frank and Hazel were holding hands, and Jason had his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. Hazel moved and lay on the sand, looking up at the sky. "Look at the stars." She said, in awe.

We all did the same and looked up. It was beautiful, truly stunning. Leo had put his guitar down, and was next to me. I nudged him and gave him a smile. He smiled back and put his hands under his heads as he relaxed in the sand. We were all silent, the sound of the water softly brushing the shore filling our ears.

"What are we going to do after this?" Frank asked, sighing. Annabeth was the first to respond. "I'm going back to Frisco." She said. We all looked up. Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "Maybe my dad and I could start on a better note." She said, still looking up at the stars.

"Your mom misses you, you should stay with her for the next year or two." She said to Percy, who sighed and nodded. "I will." He said. I but my lip. "Pipes, you could go stay with your dad for a bit." Leo said, sounding kind of sad.

I sighed, looking back up. "What's the point if he's busy all the time with movies and stuff." I said, feeling the little jab in my heart as I admitted it. "I'm sure he misses you a lot." Jason said, giving my hand a squeeze. I shrugged. "I don't know." I said.

"I'm still deciding which camp I want to be at." He said. I blinked away tears at the reality. "Well I'm going to be at Camp half blood!" Leo said, happily, making us all chuckle. "We'll go back to San Francisco, to the fifth cohort." Frank said.

"I can't imagine not being with you guys." Percy said, and he sat up. We all looked up at him. "Seriously, if I didn't know you guys I would be so empty." He said. We all sat up, a small smile on our faces.

I felt a lump form in my throat. "We just got out of trouble and now were being split up again." I said, feeling the ancestors coming out. I sniffled and wiped away tears. "Stupid Aphrodite side." I muttered, making them all laugh.

"Hey! This vacation isn't over!" Leo said, standing up and getting his guitar. He started to play a very bouncy song. We all clapped and laughed and enjoyed the moment that became a memory. Enjoying the times together, and cherishing them.


End file.
